


Modern Marvels

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ardyn Timeline, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ardyn is brought up to speed by Verstael on the technological advances the world has created to make sex more thrilling.





	Modern Marvels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> My dear, dear friend had a birthday, and requested a Versdyn fic from me. I hope I’ve done this pair justice, as this is my first time writing them! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Ardyn stretched his neck, and groaned low, water continuing to pelt his back as if he were standing under a waterfall. Out of all the things that have surprised him the most returning to the world after being strung up in Angelgard by his brother, this modern marvel of plumbing is one of his favorite inventions. He had taken more showers than any normal human would in the span of three days, still becoming acclimated to this new, futuristic world. Turning around, he allowed the water to pelt him in the face, long strands of hair falling over his shoulders as he stood and let the steam around him envelope his body.

It had been a whirlwind the last couple of days - from his rescue by a man that swore he was an enemy of the man that sits on the Lucian throne, to being led across the sea to Niflheim. Luckily, the man who had rescued him wasn’t bothering him, giving him the space one would need after returning to the world of the living after being a captive in his own mind for two thousand years. How he had longed to see someone - _anyone_ \- but had remained alone. This aloneness was different, and he appreciated being able to enjoy it.

The water was beginning to lose its heat, so he was quick to wash with soap in his hair, and on his body, then turned the water off after rinsing it away. He grabbed a towel, and dried off his hair first, wringing out some more moisture before wrapping the towel around his waist. He didn’t bother to look in the mirror - there was no one he had to look decent for, and made his way back out to his bedroom.

He stopped mid-stride when he saw the man that had rescued him sitting on the edge of the bed, an almost bored look on his face. “What are you doing in my bedroom?” He asked, his eyes narrowing as he saw Verstael lean back on the bed with his arms locked behind him. “You told me that this was my personal space.”

“I did.” Verstael nodded his head, not put out at all by Ardyn’s tone. “You’ve been hiding in here for three days. I think it’s time you joined me, so we can plan our attack on the Lucian kingdom.”

It took effort for him to not roll his eyes, as he walked over to where the clothes that had been given to him were kept. “Forgive me, I’ve been trapped for thousands of years.”

“Two.”

“Right. Two.” He kept his back turned, as he pulled the garments out. “I think a few more days won’t hurt anyone. They aren’t aware that I’ve been rescued. What’s a few more days of anonymity? I need to acclimate myself to this new world you’ve returned me to.”

Verstael did not move from the bed. “Speaking of, I was thinking about one department of that ‘acclimation’ that you may find intriguing.”

The comment did catch his attention, and against his better judgement, he found himself turning around to look at him. “And what is it you think I will find intriguing?”

“Do you know what any of these items are?” Verstael moved on the bed, revealing a few different apparatus that caused Ardyn’s eyebrow to raise up. “They must have had _something_ like these back in your heyday.”

Curiosity getting the best of him, he began to walk over towards the bed, fascinated by the items presented to him. “I’m afraid that I’m not quite sure what you mean.” He reached for one, expecting Verstael to smack his hand away, but when no punishment came, he held one of the apparatus in his hand. “What on Eos is this?” He held it up, looking at it from all angles.

It was smooth on one end, and on the other it had a flat bottom. “What do you think it is?” Verstael asked, Ardyn’s eyebrow lifting up a second time. “Come on, take a guess.”

“If I were to wager, I would say it’s a tool for cooking, or healing, as it looks like a pestle.”

“I imagine that’s where the idea came from.” Verstael was now wearing a plain undershirt, the pants that he had been wearing were on the floor. He was about to question why the man felt he had permission to perform such an act when a hand touched the apparatus in his hand. “Here. Watch.”

The bottom of the pestle, or whatever the contraption was, was twisted, and it came to life in his hand. Ardyn released a soft exclamation, the tingling on his palm where this apparatus vibrated surprised him. “What does it do?” He asked, his eyes watching the tip as it moved back and forth due to the buzzing.

“It’s used for acts of sex.”

His jaw dropped. “Why would anyone want to use such a thing for sex?” As the words left his mouth, he remembered there was a time when he would use his own pestle for such immoral acts, but Verstael did not need to know about that. “Has sex become so boring that you have created items to help stimulate yourselves?”

“It’s not about that.” Verstael grabbed the apparatus from his hand, and turned it off. “Here. Let me show you.”

“I rather think not.” He shook his head, but had yet to move from his spot.

“I can see you’re intrigued, though.” A hand touched his wrist, Ardyn sitting down on the edge of the bed without any fight in his body. “One touch. Or, if you prefer, you could do it to me?” Verstael puts the apparatus back into his hand. “I have no objections to you using it on me.”

Ardyn thought about it, and passed the apparatus back towards Verstael. “I wouldn’t know how to use it.”

“It’s a good thing you haven’t put any clothes on yet.” He looked down at the towel, and saw Verstael’s hand pulling on the area where he’d tucked it under at his hip. “You’ll have to forgive me, but it would be better if you were without this for this little demonstration.”

Lifting himself up, the towel was pulled off of his body, and he was made to lay down on the bed. “What else do I need to do?” Never one to care about modesty - that was more Somnus’ realm than his own - he felt at odds with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He still had questions about the other apparatus that had been on the bed, but it seemed that Verstael wasn’t a patient man when he was charged up in a sexual manner, or so it would seem.

“Take it all in.” Verstael’s voice dropped a little in pitch, Ardyn’s body responding to the request as he was moved to lay in a more proper position on the bed, with his damp hair resting against a soft pillow. “You know I won’t harm you.”

“Not anymore than you, or your soldiers, already have.” He retaliated with, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. He could hear Verstael turn the apparatus back on, and tried to remain calm, wondering where on his body it would touch first. His chest? His cock? His ass? What about oil. Surely the years that have gone by, oil must still be used in order for things to work properly inside of a man’s body.

He tensed up as he felt Verstael’s lips touch below his ear. “You need to relax more. It’s not going to hurt.” The apparatus touched the tip of his cock, Ardyn’s shoulders lifting up off the bed as an unexpected moan came out of his mouth. “See? Not so bad, is it.” The dark chuckle that reverberated in his ears made Ardyn shake his head. “Deep breaths, Ardyn.”

“You say it like it’s something I won’t be able to do.” More of his retort died on his tongue as the vibrating apparatus was pushed up against his cock a second time. A deep, libidinous moan fell from his lips, as he took a moment to appreciate this feeling. Now he could see why a device such as this was made, when it felt perversely good. The pleasure was a runaway train, as he felt his hips lifting up to push up against the apparatus more, the buzzing tickling his cock in a way that felt better than a mouth or hand could ever feel.

The sound of the apparatus disappeared, a moan of protest leaving his throat as the buzzing against the tip of his cock stopped. “Not bad after being sexually deprived for two thousand years.” Verstael’s voice caused the hairs on his arms to stand up. “Would you like to try another?”

“Please.” It came out more of a plea, than a request, as Ardyn itched to have that buzzing back on his sensitive organ. Something wet touched his ass, his knee lifting up to keep himself open to the touch. “You’re going to put it there?” He asked, voice slightly breathless as he was glad that some things hadn’t changed - although whatever was being put onto his skin wasn’t the oil he was familiar with. “That isn’t oil, is it?”

A finger slipped inside of him, but before he could protest, the buzzing returned to the tip of his cock. It gradually moved to be below the bulbous tip, pushing right up under it. “It’s an oil-based lubricant, if that’s what you’re asking.” Verstael added one more finger, then pulled them out. Something stiff and very much not human was being pushed inside of him. “The vibration is addicting, isn’t it? Different, right?”

“Mmm….” Ardyn breathed deep, his knee keeping its bent shape as the phallic device was pushed into his body. He could only nod his head, as his cock was toyed with more. The dual sensations were pushing him to a place that he hadn’t felt in so long, that he had written off that he would never get to experience it again. “Yes, that’s good~.”

“Don’t be afraid to truly let yourself go.”

He was about to ask what his personal savior could mean by that question when the lips that had been close to his ear were now placed precariously around the tip of his cock. The vibrating that had been happening against his cock was now happening against the base of it, his other knee bending as if in reflex to find some sort of relief from the vibrations happening on two separate parts of his body. It was unique, and unlike anything that had been in his life prior to be chained up for two millenia.

The world stopped, as he felt every nerve in his body come to life as his essence was pulled from him. He moaned loud, so loud that he wondered why there weren’t soldiers banging on the door to find out of the Nifls’ precious scientist was still alive. Ardyn’s hips lifted up, as he shoved his cock all the way down Verstael’s throat, groaning as he felt the hair on Verstael’s chin rub up against his sac. Second after second, the wet heat that surrounded his cock kept sucking the life out of him, his moans becoming more pitched the longer his orgasm went on. He hadn’t realized he’d sat up, his knees now draped over Verstael’s shoulders, his hands buried in the soft strands of blond hair, as he watched this man devour his cock, and swallowed all of his cum.

Vibrations continued to assault his body as the apparatus inside of him was pushed in and out. He groaned, gripping tighter to Verstael’s hair. “S-Stop….” He begged, but the fight in his words wasn’t there. He didn’t want it to stop - all of these new feelings were remarkable, and gave him a sense of humanity that had been long dormant.

His back connected to the bed, as the two vibrating apparatus were pulled away from his body, his breath labored as he attempted to try and speak. He wanted more, but didn’t know how to ask without sounding demanding. It was still strange to speak to someone using his actual voice. To be teased with this newfound sexual deviance, and then have it taken away was more cruel than being shackled in Angelgard.

But it appeared that he did not need to ask, as something flexible and most definitely human began to push up against his loosened entrance. “I hope you don’t mind, but after tasting you, I want to hear you moan some more for me.” Verstael’s face appeared in front of his own, the man now hovering over him, as he sat between his legs. “Do you care, Ardyn?”

“No.” He shook his head, as his body began to stretch around the cock that was being pushed into his body. “No, I don’t. I want it.” Ardyn moaned low, as Verstael pushed his cock a little more into him. “I want it.” He repeated, moaning lower as it became painful to have the full length of Verstael’s cock seated inside of him.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re so sure of yourself.” The words were meant to be a tease, and he took them as such. “Did you have sex with men before….?”

It had happened on a few occasions, but he had always been open about it with Aera. “Yes.” He made his inner walls tight, squeezing around Verstael’s cock, relishing the deep moan that came from his throat. “Sorry - you’re not the first~.” He groaned, as Verstael took that moment to slam hard into him, his cock dripping precum on to his lower stomach.

“Of course I’m not.” Verstael began to thrust more, each little push hitting him in the spot that counted. “Nor will I be the last. But you’ll remember this. You’ll remember what I’ve shown you tonight.”

Ardyn nodded his head, as a warm hand was wrapped around his cock. “I will~.” His voice began to carry a soft lilt, more of his humanity seeping back in, as he was taken away by the runaway train again. “Oh, I will…” He moaned a little louder, his head tilting back as the hand around his cock disappeared, and he felt the return of the vibration. “Oh, _yes…_ ”

The ecstasy returned tenfold, as he began to come again, this time the thick flesh inside of his ass doing wonders for his stimulation - more so than the apparatus had before. This connection was what it was about, and he moaned louder, almost losing himself to the Starscourge as his orgasm consumed him. A rough kiss to his lips brought him under control, as he felt Verstael thrusting in and out of him, then felt one more thrust before warmth began to coat his inner walls, Verstael’s orgasm returning the humanity to him.

He reached for his towel, which was still on the bed, and began to wipe himself off with it. His savior took care to clean him the parts of his body he couldn’t reach, and then was treated to a post-coitus cuddle, to which he could not argue that he did not enjoy it. He did, but he would never admit to it.

“What about those other items?” He asked, after the silence became too much for him. “I saw there were other apparatus on the bed besides those two.”

Verstael released another dark chuckle. “We’ve got plenty of time, Ardyn. We can explore all of the wonders that the modern era has for you to experience. No sense in showing you all in one night.”

Highly doubting that Verstael would want to do this again, he gave a nod of his head. “Very well. I appreciate the informative lesson this evening. It’s a wonder how I ever survived without such stimulating tools at my disposal~.” He felt his body beginning to drift towards rest.

“I’m happy to oblige.”

Ardyn fell asleep, and when he awoke, he was alone. The apparatus they had used, however, were still on his bed, with a note resting next to it. “ _Learn to use these. Maybe next time, you will use them on me. ~V._ ” He tucked the note into his drawer, and held an apparatus in each hand. He would learn to use them better on himself, and then yes - one day he would see to it that he returned the favor in kind to the man that rescued him from the darkness.


End file.
